coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5148 (7th November 2001)
Plot It's Jack's sixty-fifth birthday. Everyone is too busy wondering who's got it in for Mike to wonder why Dennis and Janice were in the factory together. Jack goes to work on the school crossing and Brenda Kelly is already there in uniform. She says she'd heard that he was retiring. Jack goes to see Curly as his local councillor to try and sort it out. Later Curly tells Jack that he is indeed finished as when the Council came to review his position he was in Barlow's Bookies. Vik and Steve buy champagne to celebrate Street Cars being a success. Jimmy tells Mike that the firework was just a warning. Les has noticed that Janice has been quiet with him. He suggests going to a friend's timeshare in Tenerife. It sleeps four; he invites Eileen and Dennis to join them. Dennis tries to put him off but Eileen says she's got the money so they can go. At the party, Stan Wagstaff sees Betty for the first time in ages but she doesn't remember him. Andrea and Paul Clayton turn up and Jack is pleased to see them. Maria tells Jack that she's named a greyhound after him - Jack's Bullet. Fiz turns up just as Maria is helping Tyrone wrap Jack's present. She isn't impressed. Fiz gives Jack a hand-held television much to Tyrone's surprise. At the Rovers, Janice says she wants an early night when Dennis offers to buy everyone another drink. Dennis is angry when Les says she must have seen him looking at Sunita and there's nothing like jealousy to turn her on. An unlit firework drops through Mike's letterbox. He opens the door and Jimmy is standing there. Jimmy offers to tell people that Linda has been in touch to put Mike in the clear - for £1,000. Cast Regular cast *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Bobbi Lewis - Naomi Russell *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Dennis Stringer - Charles Dale *Eve Elliott - Melanie Kilburn *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Vikram Desai - Chris Bisson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Duggie Ferguson - John Bowe *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Andrea Clayton - Caroline O'Neill Guest cast *Monica - Queenie *Jimmy Sykes - Danny Cunningham *Brenda Kelly - Rita May *Stan Wagstaff - Jack Smethurst *Ernie Wagstaff - Stuart Golland *Paul Clayton - Lee Booth Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Coronation Street Garage *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen and hallway Notes *Final appearance of Caroline O'Neill as Andrea Clayton. *First appearance of Paul Clayton since 25th December 2000, last until 13th July 2007 and final appearance of Lee Booth in the role. The role was taken over by Tom Hudson in his next appearance. *This episode was transmitted at 8.00pm to allow for the Emmerdale Soapstars Special which preceded it. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jack gets bad news on his 65th birthday, and Mike is made an offer he can't refuse. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,430,000 viewers (6th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:2001 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns